The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many people take medications, vitamins, and nutritional supplements on a regular basis as a way of life. However, a common problem is that people forget to take their medications or other pills on a regular basis, or as they are prescribed. Experts have estimated average medication adherence rates of 50% to 60%. According to the National Community Pharmacists Association, this costs about 125,000 lives and $290 billion in the United States alone. While there are several factors behind non-adherence, several studies have indicated that forgetfulness is a driving factor.
In light of these facts, there is a continuing need for a cost effective system and method of promoting patient adherence to medication and nutrition regimens. Desirably, increasing rates of patient adherence will improve patient outcomes, saving patient lives and reducing preventative costs borne by the healthcare system and society.